Turn Back Time
by theKaitinator
Summary: This was probably the worst day of Danny Messer's Life. [Oneshot] [Slight DL] [Spoilers for RSRD]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own...so please don't sue.

* * *

Danny Messer was not having a good day. In fact, it was probably the worst day of his life. Being a murder suspect and having your older brother half beaten to death in the same day could have that effect on a person. The worst part was there was nothing he could do about it.

He couldn't turn back time and change his mind about going out with Louie that fateful night. All he wanted to do was hang out with the Tanglewood boys to show them that he was just as cool as his brother, only things changed when Sonny Sassone started to beat up a guy he didn't even know. Danny tried to talk him out of hurting the guy, but Louie sensed right away that Danny was going to cause trouble with him and made him leave, making him look like a fool and weak in front of Sonny and the rest of Tanglewood. He felt hurt and angry at his brother for doing what he did, but now Danny realized that Louie was actually protecting him. His anger caused a rift between him and his brother, one that he could have prevented and caused him to hate himself for not realizing it sooner. Before Louie had made him leave that night, he had been smoking a cigarette which he had dropped when Louie had pushed him. He didn't know Louie had taken it and accidentally dropped it when he was digging the dead guy's grave. If he had only chosen not to go out that night, his job wouldn't have been on the line right now.

He couldn't turn back time when Lindsey came back with DNA results showing that his DNA was on a cigarette butt that placed him at the crime scene. When Lindsey had initially told him what she had found, he panicked inside but remained calm on the outside as he asked Lindsey if she had told anyone else and hurried off to tell Mac, leaving her behind, confused and worried. He knew Lindsey would probably understand if he told her, but he wanted to explain his dilemma to Mac as soon as possible and in person before any more damage could happen.

He couldn't turn back time when Mac took away his gun and placed him alone in a room without being able to work, as he was a murder suspect. When he looked out the window of the room and saw all of his colleagues watching him through the window with their faces showing different emotions, Danny had felt disappointed and angry for letting them all down and putting himself– once again – in danger of risking his job. Lindsey's face was the one that stuck out the most in his mind – full of disappointment and worry that he might not be able to be cleared of this situation. Thankfully, Mac was able to prove that Louie had accidentally dropped the cigarette he stole from Danny into the grave that he had dug and clear his name. That was the one thing that had managed to turn out good today out of all the wreckage.

He couldn't turn back time to stop the rest of the Tanglewood gang from beating Louie to a pulp and putting him into a coma because he had talked to Mac. When he had heard that his brother was hurt, he had ran as fast as he could to where he was being loaded into the ambulance, scared that he was going to die before he got to the hospital. After he was finally released from surgery, Danny learned he was in a coma. He knew who had done this to Louie as soon as he saw him. It took every bit of the willpower he had not to go and find each and every member of Tanglewood and do the same thing they had done to Louie. He hated that there was nothing he could do except was sit and wait for Louie to either wake up from his coma or die.

Danny wished he could go back and change things so they would all be just the way he wanted them. Louie and him wouldn't have gone out that night, he wouldn't have been accidentally framed for murder and Louie wouldn't be lying in the hospital hanging by a thread. Unfortunately, he couldn't and that was what caused him to feel the mixture of guilt, pain, hatred and worry he was feeling right now.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :) 


End file.
